The invention relates to a removable protective headgear that is designed as a headband having protective pieces attached. More particularly, this protective headgear provides protection for the back of a user""s head. This headgear could be used for additional protection when rollerskating, bicycling, snowboarding, rollerblading or any other activity that would require additional head protection.
The invention relates to a removable protective headgear in the form of a headband having semi-rigid or even rigid protective pieces attached. These semi-rigid or rigid plates can be attached to or detached from the headgear. These plates can be made out of plastic or a substantially rigid rubber composite. In addition, these plates can be applied to this headband either as an insert or as an outer attachment.
For example, if the plates are applied as an insert, then these plates are designed to insert between two sheets of the headband and then be fastened in via a top flap. These plates can also be fastened to the back of the headband via a hook and loop fastener, a tongue and groove connection, glue, or sewn on for a more permanent attachment or any other fastening means known in the art.
Both the headband and the plates are shaped so that the headgear extends above both of the user""s ears so that in warmer months, the user can hear any surrounding noise. The user can also attach ear pieces to the headband so that in colder months, the headband covers the user""s ears.
The headband is essentially made from a flexible elastic material such as neoprene rubber, or fleece with an elastic headband attached inside. This headband could also be covered with a hook and loop fastener friendly material comprising a mesh of fine loops. In addition, the headband can be opened by detaching a hook and loop fastener strap which allows the headband to be opened and removed from a person""s head.
With this design, the headband can be used for both warmth and protection of the individual.